Moments
by daydreamer626
Summary: A drabble series about characters from the Hunger Games. Featuring Thresh, Crane, Glimmer, Finetti, Clove, Keld, Prim, Gale, a mystery, Johanna, Snow, Rue, Marvel, Jason, Cato, Eve, Marina, Plasmic, Cashmere, Mrs. Everdeen, Rowan, Maysilee, Foxface, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, Caesar, Greasy Sae, Plutarch, and Seeder.
1. Thresh

**Hello, hello. And welcome to Moments, a series of drabbles featuring characters from the Hunger Games (except Katniss, because the trilogy is in her POV). Some are single, others double or even triple.**

**One thing: I will be constantly uploading different story avatars to show the subject of the next drabble. So now, you'd see Thresh. Next, you'll see a different person.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thresh (double)**

I know he's there. Two.

I still refuse to turn around. To look him in the eye. To tell him I killed his partner.

"C'mon, Eleven. Let's do it," he says arrogantly. I detect the slight fear.

Gripping my curved sword, I whip my arm around, and am not surprised that my sword hit only air. However, I hear a hiss, and see that I have cut Two's left temple. Suddenly, I see a flash of blond; I am only just able to dodge a fatal stab. He tries again to stab me, but I duck, and hear his blade get lodged in a tree. I rush Two, who just manages to yank out the sword and block me. We fight for control. Dominance. We stare each other in the eye, hoping the other will give.

A strong forces sweeps my legs and I hit the ground hard. Quickly, I scramble to push myself back to my feet, but the sword point digs into my neck. Keeps me down.

This is it, I tell myself. I could see no way out; he stands to my side, out of reach of my legs.

"Enjoy hell. Hopefully, I will see you there."


	2. Seneca

**Seneca Crane** (single)

The door closes behind me, and then I'm alone. I turn quickly, testing the door, only to find it locked.

I keep my face calm, wondering what was happening. I know that most likely, little cameras are watching my every move. My every reaction.

An opulent glass bowl is in the middle of the room. Curiosity overtakes me, and I walk over to it. Finally, I'm standing over it, and a chill goes up my spine at the sight of the bowl's contents.

Nightlock.

How ironic. District 12 lived because of nightlock, and now, I will die because of it.


	3. Glimmer

**Glimmer** (triple)

I grab the first tribute my hands can find. The blond pigtailed girl's head jerks back, her hands clutching a yellow bag. She jerks herself back, colliding into me as I stumble backwards. Her elbow crashes into my stomach and we both topple onto the ground.

_Stupid bitch, _I think as I grope around blindly for something as the girl thrashes in my grip. She doesn't say a word, only continues to clutch the bag. I kick it away, hold down her shoulder, and slam the knife into her stomach. She screeches and tries again to push me off, but I quickly yank my knife out, ignoring the blood that flies off her body. Again and again the knife goes into her stomach. Her struggles are getting weaker. With one final stab, I take the knife from the girl's body and run into the Cornucopia for more weapons and runts.

One boy is strangling another. I rip the strangler off, and before the other can do anything, bloody steel cuts through his abdomen.

Suddenly, I'm on the ground. The strangler, Jason, I think, has a small sword and a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"CATO!" I scream out. Not in fear, though. Jason whips his head around just in time for Cato to shove him away, a sickle in his hands. Jason tries in vain to stab Cato, but he grabs his arm and trips him. Jason hits the ground after a blow from Cato's sickle, and lies there, the wind knocked out of him.

"Told you to watch your back," Cato taunts with a smirk. I see Jason's face widen in realization before Cato whips the sickle across his stomach. Jason lets out a loud groan of pain, then, clutching his stomach, he closes his eyes and lies still.


	4. Finetti

**Finetti (D8F) **(triple)

My mind registers footsteps long before my body decides to act.

I know that I have to get away. Fast. But I fell asleep without meaning to, leaving the fire burning. I mentally curse myself; a fire is a guaranteed way to get yourself killed.

I jump up and start to run. I almost get away too. A hand seizes my arm and pulls back. I'm sent flying backwards and hit the ground, slightly winded.

They're above me, grinning. This can't be the end. It can't be.

"No." My voice is soft. It gets louder as reality sets in. "No! NO! PLEASE! DON'T"

The big brute from Two ignores my pleas, and, with one final glance at his allies, stabs down into my stomach.

The pain is immediate. I scream as the blade enters my body. Blood begins to pour out. My blood- what's left inside my body- freezes as I stare at the blade, which is coated red.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" This is followed by many hoots.

"You should know better than to make a fire," a girl taunts me. I whimper pathetically. "Only reason we found you."

Laughing insanely, the pack walks away, leaving me to bleed out. The only thing I can do is hope I can stem the flow of blood.

Footsteps rustle. I don't bother moving; I can go nowhere. Do nothing.

A boy- one of the Careers- reappears. Peeta, I think. I can immediately see he is not truly one of them; his face is guilty and sad.

"I'm sorry," he tells me.

"I... I want to go home," I reply.

"You will, if you'll let me." I know immediately what he's implying. I grasp his hand tightly- I don't want to be alone- and he returns it with equal strength.


	5. Clove

**Thank you to clato lover 256 for the request. I'm not big on romance; I hope this double drabble lives up to Clato's expectations.**

* * *

**Clove** (double)

My breathing is rapid and shallow, but hearing Cato rush to my side diminishes the pain. I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it.

Eleven attacked me just before I was able to snuff out Fire Girl. Looking back on the fresh memory in my waning moments of life, I see that it was my personal obsession with her that caused my downfall. I wasn't careful. Paying attention.

Cato grasps my hand. Are those tears running down his face?

"Stay with me, Clove. C'mon, you can survive this."

Now, it's my face that tears are trickling down. But not from pain. From the fact I'm lying helplessly on the ground, eyes out of focus. That I will never let Cato know how I truly feel about him. How much I love him.

The pain is unbearable, but I force myself to open my mouth. Only pants of pain come out of my mouth.

"C-Cato-"

"Shhh, it's OK. You're OK." I'm no fool; I can see in his eyes that I'm a goner.

"I love you" rushes out of my mouth before I know it. Nodding once, he leans down and presses his lips against mine. The pain vanishes.


	6. Keld

**Keld (D10M) (single)**

I counted on this Career alliance, to be loud and arrogant. That became my downfall.

Part of the reason they found me was my crippled foot. A cow had trodden on it. The bone wasn't set in time, and left me crippled.

The boy from 1 had tackled me from behind, and we wrestled for control. My head was slammed brutally against a tree, dazing me enough for One to plant a boot firmly on my chest.

"Should've done something about that foot now, right?"

I don't bother answering; I know now that my death at his hands is inevitable.


	7. Prim

**Prim **(double)

"Primrose Everdeen."

My stomach drops, my face pales. Everyone turns to look my way, but when I do the same, people avert their eyes. Slowly, shaking slightly, I move down the row and make my way to the stage.

My first year. Without tesserae too. I am, no, _was, _about as safe as I could be. It didn't matter.

"Prim! PRIM!"

I turn slowly as Katniss rushes past me. Sweeps me behind her as she addresses the escort.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute."

What? No! She can't. Katniss turns to me. Grasps my shoulders. Looks me in the eye.

"Go find Mom. Go find her. I'm sorry, Prim." She is trying to stay strong, but in her eyes, I know she has no choice when it comes to me.

I scream against her going, but Peacekeepers surround her and propel her forward. To her possible death.

Strong arms pick me up as I continue screaming. I can smell the forest in Gale's clothes as he takes me farther from my sister. I see my mother, teary faced. One daughter reaped, the other facing a brutal death. Gale gently places me on the ground, and the three of us embrace.


	8. Gale

**Gale** (double)

_Because... because she came here with me._

Even now, even in the woods, those words make my world come crashing down. Because I'm not sure whether or not Peeta was being honest.

I wasn't the only one surprised; Katniss' mouth formed a perfect circle, her cheeks blushing red, making her look all the more beautiful.

Surely, this is an angle. Something to get the sponsors on District Twelve's side for once. But I can see by Peeta's face that he means every word of what he said. That Katniss had no idea of the love this boy feels for her. She is my best friend, and I had been in love with her since I realized I was jealous of Darius flirting with her in the Hob. And yet, someone else is in love with her. The baker's son. Whom Katniss barely knows.

I envy Peeta. But I don't hate him. Yet, I don't consider him my friend. At most, I can say we are acquaintances. Yes, he is popular at school and well off, but he never lets that get to his head. He's good with people; that makes him much harder to hate than if he was arrogant.


	9. Mystery

**Alright. This next character shall remain anonymous. And this is a double drabble.**

* * *

Axe in hand, I chase that pathetic 12 boy. My face throbs painfully as blood floods down my face. Everything appears slightly... off, as I could only see out of one eye.

My opponent slows by the edge of a cliff. The wound I gave him would soon kill him. To give the audience a bloodier finale, I hurl my axe at the boy, who collapses just in time to miss his death. The axe flies over the edge of the cliff and into the abyss.

All I can do now is wait. He starts jerking wildly on the ground. Looking like a fish out of water.

I laugh. Yes, I can and will outlast this runt. The boy who took down two Careers. My partner was moving in to finish him when a dart pierced her neck, killing her as I ran away, outnumbered. Secretly afraid of the unknown assailant.

I hear a whizzing noise. I look around, confused. The 12 boy's convulsions grow less violent as he loses blood. I am the victor now. What is going on?

A sharp pain explodes in my forehead. My last glimpse is of my axe blade sticking out of my head.

* * *

**Figure out the mystery character? I made it too obvious. Whatever. See you next chapter!**


	10. Johanna

**Johanna (double)**

I swear Snow was looking right at me that day.

All my loved ones were herded on stage. Each had their hands tied behind them. The Head Peacekeeper went on and on about how my family were traitors to the Capitol.

I had struggled to get up there, but more Peacekeepers (the irony of their names) held me back. Forced me to watch as each person was shot in the back of the head.

Something inside me changed that day. I had always known the Capitol could destroy us all if it wanted, but I now saw the government was merciless. It killed an innocent family. And all because I refused to do what Snow ordered. To "sell" my body. I was aware of the consequences, but thought it was just an empty threat. Something used to scare me into obeying. I found out the hard way that Snow doesn't make idle threats.

My family was so brave. Each looked the crowd in the eye. Brave. Defiant.

I refused to turn to morphling. That would be no way to honor my family. Instead, I used my family's deaths to fuel myself into defying the Capitol.

That's when Haymitch approached me.

* * *

**OK, that might've been a little out of character. I tried, and we should take chances, or we'll get nowhere.**


	11. Snow

**President Snow (single)**

The little slip of paper had been dyed brown and handled thoroughly to make it appear as though it were made seventy five years old.

It's perfect in every way.

Previous victors, considered the strongest in Panem, will be made to compete once again. The perfect way of showing the insurgent districts that not even the strongest stand a chance against the might of the Capitol, while crushing the thin hope fueling their pathetic rebellion: Katniss Everdeen.

Seneca's face comes back to mind. His puffed, blue face as he was hung. Threads of blood bursting from his neck. Like nightlock.

* * *

**Last sentence didn't make sense. But I was tapped for ideas.**

**I'm glad everyone's liking this.**

**~dd626**


	12. Rue

**Rue (double)**

My name is called out, but it still takes me a long time to react.

I step forward; the other children clear a path for me to get through. Each avoid my gaze as I look around for support.

What will become of my family? My five younger brothers and sisters? I'm not sure, but I also know it's very unlikely I'm coming back alive and unscarred. These thoughts terrify me.

The escort asks for volunteers after I finally climb the stage. Volunteers whom I know won't come forward. The people look at me. Each with pity masking their faces.

Rather you than me, their faces read.

The escort moves to the other bowl. Reaches in and plucks a name out. I listen as he calls out someone named Thresh. A huge boy from the eighteen year old section edges slowly out of the crowd, which trips over itself in an effort to make room for Thresh, who is about six and a half feet tall.

I know him. He is the one I often see carrying huge baskets of grain, one on each shoulder, almost effortlessly. Yes, if anyone has a chance in the Games, it would be him.


	13. Marvel

**Marvel (single)**

I head straight for my weapons.

I roll a spear in my hand for a minute while I survey the target. It lights up and before the Gamemakers can blink, the dummy is skewered in the heart. Dead center.

Next, I motion a trainer to spar with me. Confident in myself, I pick up a dagger, and ready myself. The trainer tries punching me, but I dodge, use my arm to block, then swiftly hook my ankle under his knee. He falls to the ground, and I bend over. Mime slitting his throat.

The Gamemakers nod approvingly.

"You may go."


	14. Jason

**District 6 male** (Jason)

I hear the District 1 girl call for Cato, and I know I'm done.

Gripping my sword, I lunge at Cato, but he seizes my arm, restraining my body as he uses his sickle to knock me to the floor.

I roll onto my side, attempting to fight back, but the wind is knocked out of me, and I'm dazed. Helpless as Cato smashes his sickle twice into my stomach. Blood immediately splatters onto the ground as everything becomes increasingly blurry.

The last thing I hear amid the screams and grunts of dying children?

"Told you to watch your back."

* * *

**I hope I'm not boring you to death with these short (and possibly lame) drabbles. ****_Moments_**** is a chew toy while I work on longer fanfics**

**Ci vediamo di nuovo!**

**~dd626**


	15. Cato

Cato (triple)

It was suicide, volunteering for the Games.

That revelation came to me after Lover Boy yanked me away from his girlfriend, whom I almost choked to death.

She'd want to kill me and win with Lover Boy, but I had seen through the rule change: that two tributes from the same district can win. I seize Lover Boy in a headlock just as Katniss loads an arrow and aims it at my head.

"Go on." Lover Boy thrashes in my grip, but he's slightly dazed. "Shoot. Then we both go down and you'd win." Because I now realize Katniss deserves to go home the most.

She stares at me, arrow poised to shoot between my eyes, and does nothing.

"Go on. I'm dead anyway." I'm almost begging.

Her eyes dart away from mine for a split second. As if considering. I'm hoping she will shoot. The Games are nothing more than pain and misery for at see twenty three people. The outer districts saw the Games as it is: a death sentence.

Lover Boy- Peeta- is losing consciousness. That much I can tell from his struggles, as he battles to free himself. I reposition myself to snap his neck as I tell Katniss, "I can still do this! One last kill. Bring pride to my district." To Clove.

I've only just realized what Peeta was doing when an arrow pierces my hand, confirming my thoughts. I scream and loosen my grip on Peeta, who breaks free and shoves me over the edge of the Cornucopia. I flail wildly for anything, but the surfaces are coated with blood. Nothing stops me as I plummet to the bloodthirsty mutts below.

As the mutts attack, "Please!" escapes. Almost instantly, my head explodes in pain, and I close my eyes for the last time.


	16. Eve

**Eve (D10F) (single)**

My partner and I are dressed like cowboys. How original.

My stylist, whose skin is different colors, complete with spots, grins up at me. It was her (not very original) idea to dress me and my partner up in white and gold cowboy costumes. It's been done hundreds of times, but I remember last year's tributes literally dressed in cow and horse skins. Like the animals had been skinned and the kids forced into them.

It could be worse; we could be covered in coal dust. Or dressed as trees.

The chariot lurches forward, and I prepare to be forgotten.

* * *

**Eh, I'm losing my inspiration. I don't want all the 74th tributes' drabbles to be about their deaths, so I try to vary the topics. And, well, this is the best I can do for Eve.**

**Ciao, and thanks to those who're still here.**

**~dd626**


	17. Marina

**Movie Marina (single)**

I quickly scoop up a red pack and hurtle into the woods. The whole time, I'm panicking; I almost became like those weak outer districts. A bloodbath.

I tried to kill the 2 boy, but he threw me over a crate. District 4 isn't a Career district; I was lucky to escape.

As I think this, I run into something solid and hit the dirt. Groaning, I look up. Right into those cold blue eyes of the boy I almost killed. He stabs his wicked-looking sword into my throat. A mangled scream accompanies me as I cease to exist.

* * *

**Book Marina (single)**

Screams. They fill my ears as I jerk awake. I'm vaguely aware of multiple pricks on my body before the hallucinations begin.

Everything is spinning. Shiny skeletons gap at me wordlessly. Another prick causes me to gasp out loud. Immediately, Finnick, whom I love, appears before me. I reach out to him, but I trip. Look back up in time to see him implode.

I'm struggling to regain my feet when a cannon startles me enough to fall down again. A huge shark falls from the sky, then masticates a bloody angelfish. I shudder before I feel myself slip away.


	18. Plasmic

**Plasmic (D3M) (single)**

My shovel digs under the earth again and again as I look for the mines that threaten to obliterate tributes.

The girl from 2, Clove, annoys me as I work. Taunts me on my weakness. Throws ideas on how to kill me. But I grit my teeth and ignore her. Joining the Careers would keep me alive longer.

The shovel head hits something solid, and I dig up the first mine, which is slightly bigger than the pedestals. Carefully, I move it near the giant stack of supplies, which will be protected by the mines.

Eleven down, thirteen to go.


	19. Cashmere

**Cashmere (double)**

The next girl gives the panel board a flirtatious wave and a giggle as she struts into the District One Training Center.

She announces proudly her name is Glimmer, then strolls over to the archery station.

"You'd think she was already in the Games," I whisper to my brother and fellow victor, Gloss, but I can see from his expression he is lost to Glitter's charm. I note this girl as too arrogant. Often, it is arrogance that causes a Career's downfall. Glitter loads her bow with three arrows and releases them almost instantly. Three human silhouettes get direct shots in their stomachs, but out of all the demonstrations I've seen so far, she's been the best so far, cockiness or not.

After Glitter finishes her demonstration, we call in the other potential tributes. The victors discuss who made the best impression on them. I am the only one who voted against Glitter, mainly because she seemed too arrogant, and arrogance is what almost got me killed in the final battle of my Games.

I stand and glare down at the kids. Acid fills my voice. "The judges have... decided that the one who shall volunteer is Glit- Glimmer Tyrons."

* * *

**Even mentors can't always love their tributes. I thought Glimmer and Cashmere were too similar, so I had Cashmere take a dislike to Glimmer.**

**~dd626**


	20. Mrs Everdeen

**Mrs. Everdeen (Single)**

Heath is dead. Heath is dead. Heath is dead. What will we do now? What about the girls? How are we going to get food on the table?

The money given to us for a month of grieving ran out two months ago. But I still feel empty. My daughters constantly plead for me to help. Ask me what to do. I should be providing for them. And I'm failing.

Katniss walks in, soaked to the bone, muddy, and holding two large burnt loaves of bread. We eat the entire loaf that night.

Maybe things are looking up for us.

* * *

**Heath is Mr. Everdeen. I read a fanfic (which I think is about the 2nd Quell; it has Haymitch and Maysille's POV, alon with Posy and another guy, I think Forest or something as the other 2 tributes from 12) and it mentioned Mr. Everdeen's name is Heath. It somehow fit.**

**Before I first published this, I wrote a bunch of drabbles so I don't neglect this and scramble to write more when I finally realized, "Oh f, I forgot about it." For those still reading, updates will be a little slower than normal as I work on longer fanfics and finals. And thank you for reading and understanding.**

**~dd626**


	21. Rowan

**Rowan (D7M) (single)**

60, 59...

I look to Leann, who is next to the boy from 12. She looks my way. We nod at each other.

40, 39...

We both know the plan: run into the Cornucopia and find axes and knives. Then meet up with each other and go from there.

20, 19...

We agreed beforehand not to kill anyone unless we will die.

5...

I ready myself.

4...

There are two axes near a large bag.

3...

I calm myself. Now is not the time to jump the gun.

2...

I chance one last glance at Leann.

1...

Ready...

_GONG!_


	22. Maysilee

**Maysilee Donner **(single)

"This year, to remind the rebels that two rebels died for every Capitol person, twice as many tributes will be sent into the Hunger Games." President Snow's oily voice drips off the screen and into our house.

"Forty eight kids? That's cruel even for them," I tell my sister, who's clutching me, frightened.

"They voted for the kids who went in for the last Quell," my father says grimly. "If they can do that, they can do anything."

"That's not fair!"

"We must be mindful of what we say," Mother scolds, but I hear the blatant agreement in her voice.

* * *

**Oh, and the picture? Googled it, and they were all the same woman, so she is whom I assume to be the actress playing Maysilee (if there is one)**

**~dd626**


	23. Foxface

**Wondering if I forgot our elusive lady from District 5? Nope.**

* * *

**Foxface** **(double)**

The explosion rocks the ground. Against my better judgment, I make my way back to the lake.

The Careers are there, wandering around for anything salvageable. The mines must've been triggered, but by what, I don't know.

"What happened?" the boy from 2 roars at a terrified Plasmic. No doubt he is as shocked as 2 is. Without warning, 2 jerks Plasmic's head sharply to the side. Even from my hiding spot, I hear the sickening crack, followed by the cannon.

I wait until the Careers leave to hunt the rest of us. Waiting five minutes, I creep out of my hiding spot and move to the pile. Plasmic had made sure all the mines were blown up, so I was free to wander the camp.

Broken knifes, charred spear shafts, any food burnt to a crisp. I manage to find a long knife blade that could do in a pinch.

I laugh. Loud and long. Yes, this is my break. Those arrogant lapdogs won't last long without the supplies. Maybe now, I have a chance to go home.

A rustle brings me back to my senses. My hope disappears as I dart back to the safety of the woods.


	24. Wiress

**Wiress**** (double)**

My knife drives itself into the girl's body one last time and then she goes limp.

What have I done? Yes, Alana was trying to kill me, but she didn't deserve what I had done to her. Even now, even heaving behind the tree, I see her mangled corpse.

The first stab was an accident. I heard a twig snap and I slashed the air behind me, catching Alana as she was about to attack me. Alana fell back, clutching her stomach. Then she seized the knife from me, and drove it towards my head. I was barely able to dodge it as it sliced my head. She lunged for me and I knocked away the knife, grabbed it, and started stabbing her, no longer sure what I was doing.

She had yanked my hair again and again as she attempted to stop my attack. But to no avail. I go back to her body and look at her again. Alana gasps for breath, each intake a struggle. She no longer looked lethal and intimidating. On the contrary, she looks terrified.

BOOM!

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winner of the 40th Annual Hunger Games, from District 3, WIRESS!"

* * *

**At the point of the Final 2, Wiress experienced something that made her go mad. I'll leave it to you readers to decide if it was Alana's murder or something beforehand; both are plausible.**

**~dd626**


	25. Finnick

Finnick (double)

No.

That's what I initially told President Snow when he told me what he wanted me to do.

_"You are quite popular here. Your victory two years ago has made people want to... know you, Mr. Odair."_

_"Know me... how, sir?" Even then, I knew Snow was dangerous._

_"The Capitol is all about pleasure. People here have nothing better to do than entertain themselves." His voice takes on a hard note. "And you will entertain them, I hope?"_

_This isn't a question; it's a demand. A veiled threat. Still, I take a chance._

_"And if I deny them?"_

_Without hesitation, Snow countered, "Deny one person. And we'll see how much you love your family."_

_Between a rock and a hard place. Too many times, I've heard about people who were "accidentally" killed for whatever reason. I couldn't take that risk for Annie. For anyone._

_Those snake like eyes bore into me. "I'll do it." There's no hiding the contempt in my voice. He smiled._

_"You'll start tonight."_

I try to avoid the colored creature's eyes sitting on the bed as I peel my shirt off. Then my pants. My underwear. All with a fake seductive grin plastered on my face.


	26. Mags

**Mags** (triple)

"Annie Cresta."

I grasp her hand tighter, trying to reassure her. I can see her tears, her pain, as she faces the idea of having to go back into the Games a second time. And with Finnick. Seeing Baye getting decapitated five years ago practically destroyed her.

Before the Peacekeepers could come to drag Annie onstage, I give her hand one last squeeze, then I release it, announcing loudly, "I volunteer as tribute."

They back off and allow me to hobble to the stage. After all, I am District 4's first victor, having won the Games when I was 16. And having lived for so long has made me something of a hero to the entire district. Someone to be admired.

As I mount the stairs, I catch a glimpse of Finnick, whose composure is calm to the casual eye. I can see the relief in his eyes that Annie will not be in the Quell. Seeing me inch next to him, his mentor and half his family, crushes him, and the relief is replaced with despair. Still, I'd rather have him win again and be with Annie. They need each other.

I know my days are numbered. I know Finnick and Annie will be crushed if the other dies. I'd rather see Annie alive and well than having to face the idea that Finnick might not be coming home to her.

We barely make it onto the train when Finnick turns to me. I answer the unasked accusations and questions before he can open his mouth.

"She can't go through that again. She's a strong girl, yes, but it would crush her to have to see people getting killed again."

"But what if you die? You're practically my family."

"I've lived my life. I'm not longer afraid of dying."

* * *

**First triple in a long long time. It's challenging trying to say what needs to be said in 100-200 words.**

**~dd626**


	27. Caesar

**Caesar Flickerman** (single)

"Mr. Flickerman. What skills do you have to offer?"

I sit in President Snow's office, shaking slightly. Snow is a ruthless, yet paranoid man.

"Well, President, I naturally make people feel at ease. I can keep the audience interested with jokes." I wait, unable to read his emotionless face.

"I can sing the tributes' praises," I continue. "Always look for something positive."

"And in that way, build false hope?" Snow asks. I nod.

"Very well. The reapings are next week. You have until then to be prepared."

"Yes, sir."

"The last host couldn't control his tongue. Just remember that, Flickerman."

* * *

**Interesting, huh? Caesar's take on the Games are debatable, but I believe he kept his opinions in the back of his head and did what was expected of him.**

**~dd626**


	28. Greasy Sae

**Greasy Sae (double)**

"Oh, come now, Kadi. Surely, you can spare a few coins for Katniss and Peeta?"

The young man in front of me glares contemptuously before reluctantly handing over his few coins he stole from Ripper. It was this, or be whipped for stealing.

Seven days in, and Katniss is doing well. She took out two girls with tracker jackers. Allied with little Rue from Eleven. Knowing Katniss's archery skills, she will go far.

Peeta joined the Careers to protect Katniss, then betrayed them and disguised himself as a rock. They're both doing well.

The jar is full. I give the jar to Darius, who smiles and takes it away. We all know the money will go straight to Haymitch, who will use it as he sees fit.

By their process, he's downright sober. The pair last year, 14 year old twins, died at the same time when their mentor accidentally sent them nightlock instead of blueberries in a state of complete intoxication. The things Haymitch blabs about when he buys liquor from Ripper is disgusting.

Judging from the commentaries, we're still not taken seriously. Everyone is shocked Katniss and Peeta survived the bloodbath, something that hasn't happened in 11 years.


	29. Plutarch

**Plutarch Heavensbee (double)**

"Thank you for your consideration." The girl from 12, Katniss Everdeen, does a mock salute, then marches away, flinging her bow to one side as she strides into the elevator. I stand back up, the punch bowl still on my head, gaping in shock.

"Well, well, we got some fiery tributes," Seneca begins, looking at us.

"She's scarily accurate with that bow," I add. "Hit targets that would've been impossible to hit."

"Enough force to pin the apple. Defiant. That should get her a 9," someone adds.

"No. She knows edible plants like the back of her hand. She's decent at throwing knives, and a master of archery," I argue. This might seem ironic to everyone else, considering I got the worst of her skills. Being dunked in a punch bowl and all. "Besides, the others seemed rather robotic in what they did. Like there was no fight in them at all."

The others consider this.

"If her demonstration doesn't get her at least a 10, I don't know what will," I finish.

"An eleven," Seneca decides. "We need tributes with fire in them. And that's just what Miss Everdeen will give us this year. All in favor?"

It's unanimous.


	30. Seeder

**We're pretty far in _Moments_, aren't we? 30 chapters. I'd like to take this time while I have your attention to thank the following people:**

**For following, thank you Don't Call Me Sparkles; QuietConspiracy; Claykalin; Littlemixlover17; CatchingFire75; LaurenButterflyRue; Hobbit69; and CoolCattime.**

**For favoriting, thank you LightBlueRoses; CatchingFire75; LaurenButterflyRue; Charliesunshine; and Igkavanagh22.**

**And for reviewing, thank you Katsparkle13; clato lover 256 (guest) 2x; Claykin; LightBlueRoses 2x; Charliesunshine 18x; Poolnight; TeamClove (guest); Guest; Clove'sAllies; Hobbit69; Igkavanagh22; and Erbasaetta.**

******And finally, I got Seeder's inspiration from Cotix14's _Hanging On, _the second in an ongoing three story series featuring her own character, Nike Midas. **

******Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Seeder** (double)

My granddaughter Azami was not fortunate enough to survive the Hunger Games. She'd be somewhere around the younger Victors' age. Annie. Johanna.

When I could spare the money after winning the 18th Hunger Games, I purchased chocolate. It was a delicacy which I enjoyed very much during my Games.

I doted on Azami. Gave her and the other children chocolate when I was sure they wouldn't get caught. It was always so nice to see those happy faces smiling up at me.

Then I was was forced to mentor future tributes after our other victor committed suicide in a fit of rage.

Mentoring Azami was the hardest thing I've ever done. But never will I forget the deafening silence after the escort asked for the nonexistent volunteers. Always independent, she ran into the middle of the bloodbath and was almost immediately stabbed by the boy from 8.

I often see other victors, whether they're mentors or just plain desirable. It pains me to look at them without seeing Azami. I got into the habit of giving the younger victors chocolate, so as to remind myself of those less stressful days when the Games were but a dot on the horizon.

* * *

**Again, thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

**Ciao!**

**~dd626**


End file.
